As computing moves from a native-based computing environment to a more cloud-based platform, computing complexity grows as well. As users access different content and applications on these cloud-based platforms, users face the burden of navigating and configuring the user interface so that desired information and application functionality may be used in a desired manner. While cloud-based computing platforms offer a large variety of applications and content resources, users face the burden of filtering through undesired applications and content in order to find what the users are seeking. Users are unable to manage applications and content simultaneously and further lack the ability to easily summon a combination of applications and content resources for viewing and manipulation.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.